


i need to be free with you tonight

by greekdemigod



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon-Compliant, F/F, Office Sex, Smut, SuperCorp, former unrequited Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekdemigod/pseuds/greekdemigod
Summary: The line between admiration and an ill-advised crush blurs so easily.Kara Danvers knows this better than most.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Holy cheese balls, it was so difficult to get into Kara's headspace. Innocent, fluffy, pure, too good for the world characters aren't my forte. I ship Kara/Lena so hard though, so I had to write about them.  
> And as per usual, my mind is in the gutter, so it's smut.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Kara Danvers notices lots of things.

She is plain, unassuming and quiet—people often disregard her entirely and go about their business as if she isn’t there, making her privy to things they wouldn’t other people.

She has also been studying the human race for as long as she has been on Earth; it’s a habit she finds extremely hard to break.

It made her good at her job as Cat Grant’s assistant. She knew what her boss needed through bodily tells, because of the tone of her voice, from the words she did or didn’t say. So much of her time had been spent watching Cat that it had been inevitable she saw the woman every time she closed her eyes.

Although she would always be clueless to thoughts and emotions. They were intricately confusing, her own as much as other’s, and so she had been completely blindsided by Cat’s desire to leave.

In hindsight she could realize that the unrelenting dedication to her boss had been more than it seemed. She had been drawn into Cat’s orbit, cycling around her on a path that would have ultimately become self-destructive. The line between admiration and an ill-advised crush had so easily blurred.

Now that she knows what it feels like, she can feel it happening again.

Lena makes her feel the same way. Every time those chillingly green eyes settle on her Kara’s head spins, heady with a dizzying rush that she usually only gets from flying. A smile just about short-circuits her brain and she’s already painfully shy to begin with.

But she doesn’t just notice how beautiful and entrancing the other is. There is so much there for her to find, so many small details clinging to her, striking because they resonate. Kara knows what it’s like to be adopted, to want to prove herself despite her family’s pre-existing legacy, to try and do all that as a woman in a patriarchal society.

And Lena Luthor is a kind of approachable that Cat Grant could never have been.

Kara knows she shouldn’t let that convince her, but even though she feels stupid and ridiculous whenever she comes back from that office, she can’t stay away.

She has accepted that she’ll use any semi-solid reason to see the woman that has taken to haunting her every wake thought. Like how she has noticed Lena works a lot of long, late hours (not at all by looking over at the building as she flies across the city and spotting the top floor still fully lit) and often doesn’t eat until she finally clocks out (not at all by following the woman to make sure she gets home safe).

It’s one of those nights again.

After saving a dozen people from a burning building she goes home to shower the smell of smoke off of her, change into an outfit that screams Kara Danvers rather than alien superhero, and stops by a restaurant Lena frequents to pick up take-out.

She swings the bag nervously back and forth as she walks through the modern, sophisticated lobby of L-Corp. There is no one manning the desk, because who would need to be in the company past eight pm?

She should probably tell Lena to keep her doors locked—or to just not work deep into the night. Either would make her worry less.

All the way up in the elevator she can’t stop fumbling, with her glasses and the hem of her blazer and the plastic between her fingers, because this is what Lena does to her without even being in the same space.

Lena looks tired. Her hair is fluffed up from where she was clawing her hand through it until the moment Kara steps into the office. She lights up instantly though, and Kara replies with an equally bright smile.

“I saw your lights were still on, so I brought you food.”

“That is too kind of you.” She closes a folder she was leafing through and shoves it all aside, then looks at her with such a kind look that it shivers through her. “Did you bring enough for two?”

“Yeah.” Kara’s cheeks heat up crimson as she admits it. “I love food.”

“Wonderful. Please sit.”

She does as asked and sits across from Lena, depositing the bag on the desk with a flourish.

The polished, white desk isn’t made for Chinese food but that doesn’t seem to bother Lena at all. She insists Kara try whatever she offers and talks effortlessly all through the dinner. There is no doubt this woman has grown up in rich circles attending many formal dinners, but there is something too practiced about her that might mean she hasn’t had many dinners with friends.

Kara craves to bring the woman home at night sometime so she can eat with her and Alex. She gets the feeling Lena could do with some warmth in her life.

“I was wondering when I’d see you again, you know,” Lena says as she points her chopsticks at Kara, breaking her out of her revelry. “It’s been a quiet week without you around to disgruntle my secretary.”

“I’m sorry, the past few days have been so crazy.” _But if I’d had any time, you would’ve been the first I saw_ , her thoughts add.

Behind Lena, the skyline of National City stretches out far to both sides until the windows end and she can’t look any further. The lights in the windows and the stars up above are marvelous, but the sight doesn’t compare to the woman she’s actually looking at—or looking away from when she says something embarrassing or awkward.

She closes the take-out box and settles back with a smile, hands folded in her lap as she watches Lena finish off her own food, too. Maybe not as good a feeling as saving people, but still pretty darn good.

Lena gets up and the bracelets on her wrist tinkle as she waves towards her leather couch. “Join me?”

The couch is spacious, but Lena sits down close to her regardless and it makes Kara feel a flare of soft fluttering in her stomach, very much like what she expects butterflies to feel like—not all human metaphors are silly.

“Can I return the favor to you sometime? Take you out to dinner?”

She was blushing before. There is no word for the burning-up that happens in that moment, the way she chokes on words entirely speechless. She resorts to nodding and instantly feels even more like a school girl having her first crush.

To be fair, it’s only her second.

But then Lena makes it even worse by adding, “Like as a date?”

This kind of happiness should not be physically possible. It feels like a thousand stars have settled inside her chest, warm and glowing, with a gravitational pull. She might implode or melt, but hopefully not in front of the source of it.

“I-If you want to.”

Lena runs the tip along the inside of her bottom lip, watching her with single-minded attention. “I’ve wanted to since I first saw you.”

She squeaks. She actually _squeaks_ , eyes wide and unbelieving, mouth open, cheeks probably as furiously red as the skirt of her suit. After pining for so long, hearing those words feels too surreal to be happening, like she’s daydreaming on the spot for some reason.

But the slide of fingers along her lower arm is real, electrically real, shocking her back into her body and facing this situation that she’s somehow found herself in, in which _Lena Luthor_ admits she wants to take her out on a date.

 _Her_. Boring, shy Kara Danvers.

“You must’ve noticed I was interested in you.”

“No, I didn’t think you would ever…”

“Really?” Lena chuckles as she shakes her head. “The only reason I didn’t ask sooner was because I thought you and Clark Kent were an item, but—”

“Oh my god, no! He’s my cousin.”

She probably shouldn’t have said that, but she’s too busy freaking out because Lena is inching closer, leaning forward onto a hand digging into the couch next to her hip. The room, the distance between them, shrinks to a breath’s width that feels impossible to breach.

Fingertips stroke gently along her jaw as Lena looks at her and Kara looks back, in green eyes that are so startling. The gaze she meets is intense and focused. It pins her down in place, as if she wasn’t planning to stay still and right where she is.

“You are something precious in an otherwise terrible world, Kara Danvers,” Lena says before she kisses her.

The kiss is soft but tentative; Kara doesn’t realize she is completely frozen for the duration of it until Lena is looking at her again, their lips no longer connected. She is breathless even from that three seconds contact, but also mortified.

“I’m sorry, I must have read your signs completely wrong. That—”

Kara doesn’t allow her to finish that sentence. She can’t let Lena think she didn’t want that when it’s all she’s wanted for weeks, so she rises up on her knees and kisses _her_.

One kiss turns into two into three into however many because she loses count. Lena’s hands are on her hips, guiding her into her lap, and Kara wraps an arm around Lena’s neck as she gets settled in her new seat. Best one of the whole building.

She has never made-out before, but Lena makes it seem so easy the way she licks into her mouth and takes control of it all, but Kara can’t even think. She just clings to the other woman and trusts that she’ll be fine.

Lena’s smile jolts more butterflies loose inside her.

“You’re so beautiful,” she murmurs. She moves her hands up Kara’s sides; one stops at her throat, digits pressing against the spot where her pulse hammers against her skin, the other slides into her hair and pulls the band out of it.

Locks of light brown hair tumble down to her shoulders, freed so Lena can run her fingers through them, tug her closer again by the neck so their lips can brush together in that tantalizing, sweet friction that roils through her with more reverberation even than being punched by Reactron.

With a gentle touch, Lena moves her hair aside so she can dust the softest kisses against her throat. Kara feels electricity shiver beneath her skin. The sensation is foreign, but powerful. There is no denying how good it feels—her blood boils in her veins because of it, and this time it has nothing to do with Red Kryptonite.

So this is what arousal feels like.

Although she has never done anything like it, her body reacts instinctively. She tilts her head to the side; Lena puts a hand on one side of her neck to hold her steady while sucking down on the other side. Kara squirms in the woman’s lap, lips trembling as she tries to keep from making any more embarrassing sounds.

“Don’t do that,” Lena whispers, dragging a finger across Kara’s bottom lip. “I want to hear you.”

How could she ever disobey?

She is all tiny, intimate sounds; soft sighs, breathless moans. Lena’s mouth traces along the curve of her shoulder, bared as deft fingers make quick work of her blazer and blouse. Hot, open-mouthed kisses leave goose bumps and heat crawling on her skin, and Kara is powerless to do much more than hold onto Lena and _feel_.

“ _Lena_.” The moaned name is pulled from her when the woman that name belongs to burrows her face in her chest. Tongue and teeth lavish every visible inch of her breasts and Kara can’t handle it. Her mind goes peacefully quiet of all her overthinking when that same mouth wraps around her nipple and sucks hard.

Lena looks so open and happy and Kara can’t help that that’s the only thing she sees when she is lifted out of the other’s lap. But Lena gets up with her and collides against her, an arm around her waist, a hungry mouth against her own desperate one.

Kissing isn’t hard when your brain isn’t there to make you feel insecure and anxious.

That’s also why she doesn’t notice they’ve been moving across the room until her back hits the desk and she is pushed up against it by a smirking, raven-haired beauty that reaches behind her to unzip her dress and let it fall around her feet.

Lena is so _beautiful_. She doesn’t look at all like she has a bad eating schedule and sometimes eats less than she should; she has curves that Kara wants to run her hands over, pale skin that looks like it would be cold to the touch because it reminds her of marble. And it’s all topped off with a black lace lingerie set and a smirk like the devil.

Kara swallows and forces her eyes back up to meet Lena’s.

“I have wanted to do this to you for a long time.”

Lena kisses her softly as she opens the button on her pants and pulls them down her legs. Kara trembles because there’s an open window to her back and because Lena is looking at her like she’s about to eat her alive.

That’s exactly what it feels like when she lowers herself to her knees and kisses down her stomach, against her thighs, over her panties.

Everything is going so fast, but she wouldn’t stop it anyway. For as long as she can remember she has been told that your first time should be special. Being with Lena feels more than special—it feels _right_.

Her fingers clench tightly around the edge of the desk when Lena tugs her panties down and starts _ravishing_ her. The sounds tumble out of her open mouth freely, her body arches into every flick of Lena’s tongue, her whole body quakes with the intensity and the pleasure of it.

Heat is everywhere, pushing against her, squeezing puffs of breath out of her lungs, making the whole world spin around her.

If she’d had more experience, she would have known what to expect. And if she had known what to expect, maybe she wouldn’t have made the biggest mistake of her life.

Her orgasm takes her by surprise. It racks powerfully through her, tensing up all her muscles tight. Head thrown back, trashing in the throes of her pleasure, her hands snap right through the desk.

The force of it shakes through her and startles her; all her senses scream _danger_ and she has flown across the room, Lena in her arms, before she realizes what she’s doing.

The good feeling chills instantly. Her eyes widen as they shoot towards Lena, to gauge her reaction, but the woman isn’t looking at her. She’s looking at the broken wood that used to be her desk.

“I can explain...”

One look shuts her up instantly. Lena looks calculating, her eyebrows knot together almost viciously, and Kara can feel the dread settle in the ruin of her happiness. It had been such a good, unbelievable night.

And she has fucked it right up.

“You’re an alien,” Lena says, without her voice betraying any emotion. Not that Kara would be able to pick up on any; she’s too busy freaking out.

“You’re _her_. You’re Supergirl.”

A hand comes up to cup her cheek gently but Kara just trembles, tears starting to form, feeling more vulnerable and bare than she did a minute ago even though she has been stark naked all this time. She nods and whispers, “Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

To her total surprise, Lena kisses her again. Kara melts from her frozen fright to a warm, happy girl once more.

“Any other things you should tell me about before I take you back to my place and resume this?” Lena whispers against her lips, fingers pressed against her throat and rubbing circles into the back of her neck.

Kara leans her forehead against Lena’s, swallows a moan at the feeling of their bodies flush together, and opens her eyes to look at this beautiful, alluring woman that somehow doesn’t care that she’s an alien, at least not right now. She smiles sheepishly. “That was actually my first time.”

Lena is quiet for a long time, eyes flickering across her face, frowning again. She looks so hot when she’s on the verge of anger. “You should’ve told me. You deserved better than that.”

“It was great,” Kara mumbles, curling a strand of dark hair around her finger. “All I wanted was for it to be someone I like.”

“You like me?”

“Way too much.”

“I like you too.”

On what planet does the girl _actually_ get the girl? How does she live in the universe where she gets the unattainable, out of her league woman? But she doesn’t want to question it, not now when Lena looks at her with _those eyes_ and casts her _that smile_ and hands her back her clothes but also laces their hands together.

“You going to fly us home?” she asks as she wriggles her dress back on.

Kara laughs. “Of course! … if you want that.”

“Let’s go then.”

As Kara slides her glasses back onto her nose, she sees the remnants of Lena’s former desk and purses her lips. “Should I clean that up first?”

“Nah,” Lena smirks. “I want to see my secretary’s reaction.”

It’s the most romantic moment of her life to lead off Lena Luthor’s balcony with the woman in her arms and soar the both of them high up into the sky. National City lies beneath them, unchanged, but Kara Danvers feels vastly different.

 _Happy_.

And whatever talks and hurdles may await them in the morning, there is no place for that tonight. Only Lena’s laughter as they speed across the sky, their rapid heartbeats and the softness of their touches, and the searing of their kisses when Lena pushes her against the wall as soon as they land.

Kara could get used to being kissed like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
